Diary of a Wimpy Kid-The Ugly Truth-Rowley's Point Of View
by Mr Chipson
Summary: This is basically based on Jeff Kinney's novel on Diary of a Wimpy Kid-The Ugly Truth, but from Rowley's point of view! Hope you enjoy and thanks for your support! Mr Chipson!
1. Chapter 1

**Diary of a Wimpy Kid-The Ugly Truth-Rowley's Point of View**

**This is basically based on Jeff Kinney's novel on Diary of a Wimpy Kid-The Ugly Truth, but from Rowley's point of view! Hope you enjoy and thanks for your support! Mr Chipson!**

**Chapter 1**

**September**

**Thursday**

**It's almost been two and a half weeks since me and my ex-best friend, Greg Heffley, had our big fight. I must tell you I have been having the time of my life without Greg telling me what to do, but I miss him a bit, a tiny bit at that!**

**I'm a bit concerned as I thought if Greg wanted our friendship, back on track he would have at least called or something like that you know! I know to my self he's a little selfish and bossy at times, but I'm pretty sure we have something in common, but I have to make my own choices and believe me, their going to be great, Unlike that time at winter, I had to pull him up a hill on my own without a break, while he sat there drinking coke, telling me what to do and he NEVER pulled me!**

**I don't care if he begs for me back as I've already got other friends and I'll say no! You may think that's a bit mean but believe me, if you knew Greg you'd want to scream as much if a mosquito would bite you! **

**I've seen Greg hang out with Christopher for the last few weeks of his summer, but I think it's because a lot of mosquito's get attracted to him for some strange reason, like a mosquito magnet! Do you see some theme coming on here about mosquito's here? But I think Greg isn't fully into him!**

**The other friend I've seen Greg hang out with is Tyson, I think he's a really nice, cool guy, but I remember Greg once telling me when we were friends that he pulls his pants all the way down when he uses the urinal, and believe me that is a sight I've seen and I will never get the picture out of my head!**

**The only of kid is Fregley, but he's like the weirdest kid you would ever meet, and I know Greg and he would never, ever be friends with Fregley, he'd rather die! So he doesn't have a buddy this year!**

**I've heard a rumour round the neighbour hood, what I believe is true, anyway that Greg is leaving the door open for m come running back, well I've got news for him, it isn't happening slow or fast, so he's going to have to put up with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Saturday**

**The reason I believe Greg is jealous is because I've… well maybe my mum and dad found me a new friend to play with! Well, my mum and dad say they met him in a supermarket but I still don't know why he comes in a van with the COOL BRIAN name on the side of his van…**

**Anyway I've been hanging out with Brian, (He must have named himself after his business!), for I believe the last, lets say few weeks and it's defiantly been the best time of my life! He's a little older than me, a proper teenager in fact and he chose me, yes me to be his BFF! That is… I believe why my dad pays him a lot of money when he plays out with me!**

**Normally when he comes round, which is everyday, we play either Frisbee or throwing and catching a football! It gets sort of boring but hey! I have a friend, Greg doesn't even have toy that would be his friend! The strange thing is I always see a black figure in the distant, what looks like Greg, staring at me and Brian so I defiantly know he's jealous of me and Brain!**

**I've heard that Greg thinks that 'cool brain' is actually a Brother-For-Hire' thing, well he's wrong! Brain says that he runs a nursery and that he's my BFFL even!**

**Everyone in the neighbourhood is telling me that Greg has bet them all $5.00 that his name is not really Brian, but his name is Brian and I am getting fed up of leaving a message on his phone and screaming at his mom, making her ears burst, I have apologised though, It wasn't her fault!**

**Greg's mom has told me that she thinks that having an older person than you play and enjoy time with me is a really good idea, as Brian is a 'role model' to look up to! At least his mom knows what I mean! Greg was the worst role model ever, but it was sort of funny when he put that string on the pavement and my dad came down with a box of letters he tripped and yelled it was hilarious! **

**I know my mum and dad are probably hiding something from me about Brain, but I don't care he's my friend no matter what he is or what he does!**

**Today Brian was really ill, so his friend, who helps him at the nursery, played with me! I don't mind at all as long as I get to play with someone that is all what matters, no more Greg Heffley, Cool Brian and his friend are for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tuesday**

**Today was the start of a new beginning for me… Basically, the first day of school. I heard that Greg thinks that it's going to be the best start for him and I'm gonna be stuck in mud without him, but he's totally wrong!**

**The only reason for this is, every year in the homeroom we get a new textbook for the semester. Well, when I say new I mean old textbooks that people have used, school can't afford new ones.**

**It is normally so hard to actually get any work done because normally like ten people have used it before you'd actually use it and it would have been drawn on and scribbled on and so on.**

**Last year, I believe Greg got a book that belonged to this weird, stupid guy called Bryan Goot. Now that is unlucky as he is not at all cool and Greg would have done anything to get rid of it!**

**So when he met him in the corridor he wasn't impressed at all, now as you could tell that didn't get him in the cool books!**

**But this year, I heard a rumour around that Greg was totally lucked out this year when he got his maths book. I don't believe this, but Greg said that it was Jordan Jury's! Jordan Jury is the most popular kid in the year above me and believe me that should make some serious popularity points with Greg, that's if he does have the book!**

**One reason Jordan Jury is so popular is because he has these big blowout party, and it is super, nearly impossible to get invited. So he believes that that could be the ticket to a better life.**

**Talking of popular kids, I saw Greg sit near Bryce Anderson and… well he's like the Jordan Jury in our grade. He always has a bunch of cronies around him, that are always and when I say ALWAYS I mean ALWAYS, going along with what he says.**

**Now believe me those guys are loyal to whatever Bryce says, no matter what! If it makes them look dumb, they don't care! **

**I heard that Greg thinks that Bryce Anderson has the right idea; he doesn't need a 'BEST FRIEND'! Well, I think he does because lets face it; Greg is NOT like Bryce Anderson at all! He is defiantly NOT popular, and has had A BEST FRIEND, and I know he'll die without me! He thinks that the reason me and him didn't get on is that we WERE equal partners in friendship and he didn't think that kind of model would work out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Friday**

**At school today I told this nice kid that I was going to a rock concert tonight. Not to boast or anything…not really! Anyway, I heard that Mr Heffley heard about this and told someone that he was a little jealous for a second, cause' he hadn't been to any sort of concert himself! But when he heard that I was gonna see Joshie, he was glad he wasn't invited.**

**Can I ask you somat? What's so wrong with Joshie? Greg is so jealous just because I'm having move fun than him! In fact everyone is! But I do feel just a bit sorry!**

**There are some people, who post they're pictures online! But I don't, it's stupid!**

**And proberly the way Greg is looking at them; they're having a WAY better time then him!**

**My guess is that Greg has put up some pictures and edited them to make it look that he's having a great time and he's life is not lame! When it is…**

**Anyway, he posted them up and I must say myself he did a good job, but not enough to fool me! Oh no!**

**But now he's stopped putting them on, so my guess he's got busted! I bet you $5.00!**

**Oh, and I've seen that Rodrick has put all his bad behaviour pictures of and replaced them with him reading an encyclopaedia! I laughed and laughed! I even said 'lol' for the first time! Here I go again! LOL!**


End file.
